


文家三少爷想让我告白

by koorimaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorimaru/pseuds/koorimaru
Summary: *但和那本漫画完全没有关系（
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	文家三少爷想让我告白

出大问题。

等等等等，真的出大问题。

打鸡蛋的时候一个想法从Sanji的脑海里一闪而过，只一瞬就紧紧抓住了他的心。问题出在这儿：他好像从没听Zoro亲口说过“我爱你”。

先等等，别下定论，仔细回想一下，应该起码说过一次吧？告白的时候……哦，是他先告的白。他先说了“我喜欢你”，Zoro听完笑了，然后给了他一个……一个吻，咳咳。天啊，别去想那个吻了！想点正事！那么之后呢？一起去岛上买东西的时候……没说过。一起打敌人的时候……没说过。那么在做那种事情的时候呢？那种时候肯定会说的吧！

……好像也没说过。

真的出大问题了。

这不是他在怀疑Zoro对他的爱，他当然知道Zoro是爱着自己的。问题在于，他明明已经说过好几次“我爱你”了，Zoro怎么可以一次都没说过？这合理吗？这公平吗？这简直就像是他亏大了一样啊！

越想越不服，越想越来气。该说这颗绿藻果真是单细胞植物吗，脑瓜子里只有肌肉没有浪漫细胞也就算了，怎么连一句告白都不说？这是在瞧不起他吗？天底下怎么会有这种没情调的男的啊！

气得他离把打蛋器捏碎就差那么一丁点了，堂堂黑足岂有受这份委屈的道理？不行，他绝不认输，绝对要让那个白痴绿藻头告白！

厨房的门在这时发出“吱呀”一声，Sanji闻声抬头，好家伙，说白痴白痴到。

Zoro看上去像是刚做完下午的训练，带着一身湿淋淋的汗推门进来，轻车熟路地直奔冰箱。也就是想拿一听训练后的冰镇啤酒而已，平日里Sanji都会帮他提前冰好在那里的，就等着他来拿。但今天情况有所不同——Sanji决定正好借此机会，打响他反抗的第一枪。

在Zoro要拉开冰箱门的时候，一只手伸过来抵住了他的动作。他抬头，不解地望向这只手的主人。Sanji毫不示弱地与他对视，抬起下巴一字一句道：“就打算这么拿走了？”

Zoro的眉间拧出一个“川”字——这臭厨子又搞哪门子的花头？他从来摸不清对方这种没门路的心血来潮，只好先以退为进：“怎么，今天不给喝了吗？”“可以。”厨师轻飘飘地回答，却让Zoro陷入了更混乱的状态，“只要你先表示点什么。”

……这是什么意思？Zoro彻底迷惑了。“表示点什么”，那这个“什么”到底是指什么东西？这臭厨子就不能把话讲清楚吗？有时候Zoro真觉得世界上怎么会有Sanji这样的男人，比女人还难搞懂一万倍。

“所以说，”见他一副冥思苦想的模样，Sanji好心继续给出提醒，“老子每天帮你准备冰啤酒，你是不是该说点什么？”说完贼兮兮地笑了，蓝眼睛月牙般弯着，忽闪忽闪地盯着Zoro看。Zoro皱着眉，有些不确定地开口：“呃……谢了？”“啧，不是这句。”说到这儿Sanji小声嘟囔了一句“虽然你也确实该谢谢老子”，继而又道，“除了这句就没什么别的要说的吗？”

Zoro就差把眉毛拧成一个问号了——开玩笑的，他才不要拧，拧出来那不就和卷卷眉一样了——他托着下巴，思考半晌，再次犹豫着开口：“……酒很好喝。”“不是这句！！”Sanji有点急了，也是没想到会这么出师不利，“你以为老子是为什么每天都帮你准备冰啤酒啊！”

——还不是因为喜欢你！好在这句话被他即时地收回去了，不然就又成了他的告白现场了。不过话都已经提醒到这份上了，应该不可能听不出来是什么意思了吧？Sanji暗自期待着，接着看到Zoro醍醐灌顶般的一敲掌心，露出那种标志的自信笑容。要来了！Sanji兴奋地闭上眼睛，准备聆听自己应得的告白——“你也想喝，对吧？分你一半就是了。”

Zoro觉得自己已经非常大方了，Sanji却不知又露出一副怒火中烧的表情。他一抡胳膊甩开冰箱门，咒骂了一句“赶紧酒精中毒吧臭白痴”便转身继续搅他的鸡蛋去了。Zoro拿出冰啤酒，看着Sanji火上头的模样，忍不住还是问到：“你到底在气什么？”

打蛋的声音停了一秒，尔后和厨子恶狠狠的声音一道响起：“气我的打蛋器坏了！”Zoro眨眨眼：“怎么不换个新的？”“……没钱！行了绿藻头，快滚！别烦我了！”说着回头狠狠瞪了他一眼。Zoro耸耸肩，抱着他的冰啤酒出门了。

好吧，虽然失败了，但也只是失败了一次，不是吗？他不能就这么半途而废，毕竟机会总是无处不在——就像现在。

月夜明媚，星河粲然，今夜是个适合观赏角宿一的好日子。但显然有两个人的心思并不在观星上，而是想“观”点别的。

Sanji双臂勾住Zoro的脖颈，在柔软绵长的吻里越陷越深。他实在是很喜欢和Zoro接吻的感觉，以至于每次做爱的时候都很喜欢向Zoro讨吻，即便他自己并没有意识到这一点。Zoro倒也乐意配合他这一点小小的撒娇，虽然这有时候会显得过于缠人，但偶尔缠人一点也没什么不好。

衣物散落了一地，平日里保养得当的西服衬衣此刻也凌乱地半挂在身上，白皙的皮肤透出不正常的粉色潮红。快空了的润滑剂瓶倒在地上，黏糊糊的透明液体从指间流到大腿上，在水声和急促的呼吸声的衬托下显得愈发旖旎。准备工作做得很完全，Zoro向来都很有耐心，只要是能拿到足够“报酬”的话。他把舌头从Sanji的口中退出来，双唇分离的一刻，他听到Sanji吐息不匀地说道：“等等。”

Zoro心有不解，但还是停了下来。Sanji抵着他的鼻尖，哑声道：“就没什么要说的吗？”

有数据显示，男人在做爱时说出“我爱你”的概率比其他时候高出70%。

——其实并没有这种数据，Sanji自己瞎编的。但男人在床上确实容易说情话，反正他自己就是这么觉得的。常理来说也确实如此，不是吗？总之，这种好机会怎么能放过Zoro？当然是要一鼓作气、一举拿下、一蹴而就！

这计划如此完美，Sanji自己都要被自己佩服晕了，不愧是他！这么想着他的嘴角诡异的疯狂上扬，带着掩饰不住的期待目光看向Zoro。绿发男人眨眨眼，忽的好像明白了什么。他脸上先是闪过恍然大悟，又闪过震惊，最后闪过一丝羞赧。不错，不错，就是这个反应！Sanji愈发感到胸有成竹。只见Zoro叹了口气，皱着眉开口：“你这又是什么恶趣味，色情厨子？”

Sanji挑挑眉，张嘴就是挑衅：“怎么，你怕了？”Zoro果然上当：“放屁！”“那你还在等什么？”“……”剑士少有地一再迟疑，又一次开口确认，“你真的要我说吗？”

Sanji立马颔首，当然，这就是他的目的！“……好吧，真不知道你是什么毛病……”Zoro说到这儿，深吸一口气，在Sanji激动得熠熠闪光的目光中开口，“——求我啊？”

Sanji：……？……？？……？？？

说完“嘁”了一声，微妙地扭开了视线：“……这是你自己要我说的啊……”“我什么时候要你说这个了？！”Sanji猛地反驳，Zoro的眉头蹙得更紧了：“啊？不是你刚刚叫我说的吗？”“操，你当我有病吗让你讲这个！”“他妈的不是你自己说的吗？”“我那是让你——呃……”

说到这儿便再也说不出下一句了，如果自己提出要求，让Zoro说“我爱你”，不就变得好像是自己很想听那三个字一样吗？这不是事实，这绝对、一定、肯定，不可能是事实！

想到这儿Sanji用力甩了甩脑，强迫自己不再去想这件事儿。这一转移注意力，方才被暂时抑制下去的欲望便再次如海上风暴一般席卷而来。无法得到满足的燥热和空虚感似蚁蚀般折磨着他，他难耐地扭着腰去磨蹭对方：“啧……算了，你进来吧……快点……”说着用满是雾气的蓝眼睛瞥了对方一眼。Zoro被他看得小腹一热，虽然不知道这臭厨子到底又在搞什么名堂，但有如此邀请倒也并不赖嘛。

想到这儿他欣然吻上去，并决定今晚再多尝几次这份独属于自己的“美酒”。

桑尼号的每一位船员都知道半途放弃是最愚蠢的，Sanji自然也深谙这一点。虽然他经历了两次惨烈的失败，但有言道失败乃成功之母，不是吗？

再过几小时桑尼号就要抵达下一座岛屿，草帽团的团员们都已经兴奋地做起了上岛准备。Sanji一边规划着需要补给多少食材，一边规划着怎么利用这个机会继续他的作战——反正那个绿藻头肯定一下船又是无所事事地去迷路，不如把他抓来当苦力，顺便完成他的大业。他们在岛上起码会停留一天，这也足够Sanji施行他的计划了。

两小时后船靠岸了，Luffy大喊一声“上岛啦”便拉着Usopp跳下了船。Franky决定留下来看船，Chopper和Jinbe还有Brook结了伴一同出行，Nami自然是要和Robin一道去逛街的。船员们接连出发，Sanji在下船前装作不经意地一回头：“喂绿藻头，你很闲吧？过来帮我搬东西。”

身后的Zoro闻言，却没有如往常那般跟过来。他摇摇头，从Sanji一旁擦身而过：“不行，今天有点事。”说完便跳下了船。“……啊？”Sanji愕然地看着他一路走远，半晌才缓过神来开口，“不是，等等！你要去哪里啊？！”“啊——啧，总之就是有点事——”“什么？……喂等等！”

还没说完，绿发的剑士已经混入人群中消失不见了，徒留Sanji一个人在船上呆呆地看着他离去的方向。好一会儿，Franky扛着一堆木板和工具从他身后经过，好心问道：“诶？Sanji你还没走啊？要不我陪你一起去？”

Sanji浑身一抖，从牙齿间撵出几个字：“……不用了。”

谁能想都他的伟大计划都没能实施就这么泡汤了？他妈的，都怪那个该死的绿藻头，平常不都乖乖听话，今天不知道哪根筋搭错了！这家伙上岛除了在迷路就是在迷路，能有什么事儿啊！他妈的臭傻逼，想让他说句情话怎么就这么难？我到底是怎么就看上这株绿色植物了！呸！这次绝不原谅他！

这便是Sanji在采购时的全部心理活动了，如此在心底反复辱骂Zoro，脸色黑得差点吓到几位卖菜的女士。接近黄昏的时候他回到了桑尼号，此时已经有几位回来了。Robin正倚靠在栏杆便看风景，用余光看到Sanji时对他报以微笑：“哎呀，欢迎回来，Sanji。”

“谢谢你哦，小罗宾！”在女士面前Sanji硬是收起了怒容，但仍是被心思细腻的Robin察觉到了什么。她左右看了一眼，便大概知道问题出在了哪儿：“Zoro没有跟着你一起去吗？”果不其然，提到这个名字，厨师的脸色便如乌云压顶一般。Sanji深吸一口气，努力控制了一下自己的表情，对Robin露出一个淡淡的笑容：“别管那个白痴了小Robin，请等着我为你准备的爱心晚饭吧！”

等晚餐开始的时候全员都回到了船上——除了Zoro，但Sanji说着“那家伙肯定又不知道迷路到哪里去了”便让大家先吃了起来。“Sanji，你不吃吗？”Luffy嘴里塞着三大块肉，竟还能腾出地方问Sanji一句话。厨师摇摇头，抬了抬手：“我先出去抽根烟。”

夜色已至，晚霞将近海的天空染成蓝紫色。他靠在栏边默默地吸烟，说实在的，其实他内心最失望的并不是没能施行自己的那些计划，而是没能和Zoro过这一天——他们的航海旅途很充实，平日里在船上和大家在一起时也很开心，但偶尔，只是很偶尔，他也会想要和自己的恋人过一过二人世界，仅此而已罢了。当然，这话他不可能在Zoro面前承认就是了。

但既然他这么想和Zoro在一起，难道对方并不是这么想的吗……？

他随意地眺看远方，或是海面或是岛屿。烟头的火光如遥远的星辰一般闪烁，在快要熄灭之前，他在人群之中抓到了一抹绿。

他不知道这人是怎么搞的，每次只要一走丢，回来时总是把自己浑身上下搞得又破又脏的，天知道他都经历了些什么东西。头上还挂了几根树枝，看起来真是和他的绿藻头配极了！又蠢又丑的！还以为这家伙这次终于彻底走丢了，那可太好了，这样他也落得个清静！谁能想到这路痴还真能回来？但既然回来了——

倒也没什么不好。

胡思乱想之间剑士已经跳上了船，起身时才看到厨师就站在一旁：“嗯？你怎么在这儿，吃完饭了？”Sanji还在赌气，懒得理他，只看了眼手里的烟当做回答。Zoro顺着他的目光一看，便了然地点点头。在Sanji忍不住发问“你今天到底干嘛去了”之前，他从怀里掏出一个盒子，朝Sanji扔了过去：“给你。”

身体在思想之前作出行动，Sanji茫然地接住盒子，捧在手里掂量了几下：“……这是什么？”Zoro没直接回答，只示意他自己拆开看。Sanji撕开包装，眼睛兀然瞠大：“……打蛋机？”“你不是说坏了嘛。”Zoro挠挠头发，看着厨师的脸上一点点地绽开明晃晃的笑意，“他们说这个是最新款的，我是不大懂，不过说是全自动的，应该不会很差……”“你今天一直在找这个？”

厨师把那个长盒子抱在怀里，面色微红地问道。Zoro微怔，继而颔首：“……是啊，你该不会又要说别花这种闲钱……”话没说完，Sanji便拥了上来。他紧紧拥住自己的恋人，埋进他的颈间，企图用这种方式掩饰自己看起来过于欣喜的面孔。然而骗得了别人，却骗不了自己。片刻，他轻轻笑了一声，耐不住地开口：“我好爱你呀，Zoro。”

剑士闻言，勾起了唇角。他伸手，稳稳地扣住Sanji的下巴，把他拉近了一个缱绻温柔的吻里。

分开的时候厨师又凑上来在他的唇上轻嘬了一下，继而欢天喜地地跑进了厨房。Zoro摸摸饿扁了的肚子，刚跟上一步，耳边便传来Robin的声音：“Sanji真的很喜欢你呢。”

黑发的成熟女人调笑着，用手微微掩住唇角。Zoro看着她，高高地挑起了眉毛：“说什么呢？”女人讶然，示意他接着说下去。未来的第一剑豪抱起双臂，信心十足道：“我的爱可一点都不比他的要少呢。”

-FIN.-


End file.
